Slumber Party
by SemperVenice
Summary: Iruka goes to a Slumber Party with Anko. It's not what he expects... Kakairu. Rated M for mature themes. Sexy no Jutsu.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I updated, but I have a slight case of writer's block for my other stories, so I wrote this. Don't worry I'll finish the other stories. :-) This story is based around an event called a Slumber Party. Believe it or not, a Slumber Party is actually a party where women talk about sex and the Distributor sells all kinds of things from lubricants to sex toys and lingerie. I was actually dragged to one by my co-workers and didn't stop blushing the entire time. Anyway, let me know what you think. It's definitely not my best story...

* * *

SLUMBER PARTY...

"I can't believe I'm doing this_", _Iruka muttered to himself as he stood in front of the mirror facing his severely altered reflection.

A small slender woman stared back at him in the mirror, her chocolate eyes framed by shoulder length hair. She wore no make-up or any adornment; she simply stood there in a tee shirt three sizes too big and a pair of worn jeans.

_Why am I doing this?_ Iruka asked himself for the umpteenth time that night. His hands nervously smoothed down the shape of his "new" body. Despite the bagginess of his shirt, the clothing failed to hide the rather large breasts that now protruded from Iruka's chest.

"I look like a fool." He said aloud, grimacing at his form in the mirror.

"I think you look pretty cute as a girl." Came a voice from behind him. "But I think you need to change the clothes, they don't do you any justice." Anko stepped up behind him, her fingers plucking at Iruka's baggy shirt.

"You know, when I agreed to go to this party thing, I assumed that I would be able to attend as myself. I didn't expect you to force me to use the Sexy no Jutsu because you forgot to mention the fact that only _females_ are allowed." Iruka turned to face his friend, crossing his arms in an irritated manner.

"It's not just any party, it's a Slumber Party. And the rules are that only girls are allowed. All the boys get booted out until we're done having our fun." Anko began playing with Iruka's silky hair. "You know, this would be prettier if you let me style it for you. I can lend you some better clothes too." She threw another disgusted look at his attire.

"It's just a sleep over. Shouldn't I be comfortable?" The very idea of showing off this new body did not appeal to the schoolteacher. Better to hide it that draw attention to the way his new body curved and jiggled. And knowing Anko, she planned to display him like a piece of art for everyone to gawk at. Yes, better to hide the curves.

"Iruka, you look like a bum. Remember you're a woman now; take some pride in the way you look. For me? You promised." Her eyes glistened with tears, but it did not faze him, he did teach children after all, and no amount of crocodile tears would change that.

"I'm going as I am." He told her stubbornly. He absolutely refused to be dressed up, changing his sex for the night already had overstepped his limit by a mile. _No way in Hell, _he thought.

"Like Hell you are!" Now there was the Anko that everyone knew and loved. She placed one hand on her hip, the other wagging a finger directly in front of Iruka's face.

"If you don't at least attempt to look nice, I'll tell Lover-Boy that I found some Icha Icha novels in your desk and that you book marked pages in them for 'future activities'. I'm sure he'd enjoy that little fact, you know? The fact that his virgin boyfriend is finally thinking about giving it up."

_On second thought…_ "What do you want me to wear?" Came the defeated sigh.

Grinning like a cat who just ate a canary… or perhaps dolphin, Anko took him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom.

While the kunoichi ravaged her closet for an outfit, Iruka sat upon the bed, thinking about what would happen if his perverted lover found out about the Icha Icha in "naïve and innocent" Iruka's school desk.

_He'd be ready to jump my bones as soon as I got home. I've been holding out on him for so long that the little Icha Icha fact would blow his mind, and probably put more of __**those**__ thoughts in his head. Just what I need… an even hornier Kakashi._

Iruka frowned as his thoughts turned toward his total lack of sexual experience. At the youthful age of 24, Iruka Umino was still a virgin. And it wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he really did, and he wanted sex with Kakashi more than anything, but in his mind he needed to have more preparation. He needed more knowledge about what to expect before embarking upon that particular journey. In essence, he wanted to be the best damn lay Kakashi's ever had, hence the Icha Icha.

"Here try these on." Clothes were shoved in his arms and Iruka looked up to find Anko standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Put those on and let's see how they look." Her eyes betrayed a slight irritation with Iruka's lack of motivation. "Get moving, we have to go soon."

He stood slowly and began to take off his shirt, but stopped mid-lift. "Turn around, this is embarrassing."

Anko just rolled her eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Like I haven't seen boobs before. Honestly." But nonetheless she turned her back to give him privacy.

The clothes she had chosen for him were simple yet elegant. A dark green long sleeve blouse that dipped down into a V-neck coupled with a pair of brown pants gave Iruka a very earthy look. The blouse left quite a bit of Iruka's ample bosom out for display. He frowned down at them, attempting to stuff the jiggling flesh back into the shirt, lessening the exposure. _They're bigger than I thought._

Anko have even placed jewelry on the bed for him to wear with it. Simple gold chain with a celestial charm and gold dangly earrings. Once fully dressed, Iruka folded his old clothes, laying them upon the bed.

"I'm ready."

The kunoichi whirled around. "About time. We gotta go!!"

A hand grasped Iruka's wrist, pulling him through the house and out the door.

It was barely after seven yet the sun was just beginning to set. The warm fall day began to fade into a chilly fall night. Anko and Iruka rushed down darkening streets as the sun set behind them. A left turn later, they both stopped in front of a lovely two-story house warmly lit by small electric candles in the windows.

A smiling woman answered the door, light and warmth spilling out from doorway.

"Anko, you made it!! Hey, you brought a friend. I'm Hina Harada, nice to meet you." She gave Iruka a warm handshake.

"I'm Iruka."

Hina smiled, beckoning both of them inside, into the warmth of her home. They followed her into a well-lit kitchen where several other women were busy munching on snacks and finger-foods. The other women all smiled and waved at the newcomers before returning to their munching or chatting. Iruka only had time to grab a carrot stick when Hina clapped her hands.

"Well, now that everyone's here. Let's get this party started! Everybody head into the living room!" She announced, directing everyone through an archway to the right.

Crunching his carrot stick with vigor, Iruka followed the other women into the large living room. Several chairs were all situated in a semi circle facing a table in the front of the room. Taking a seat by Anko, Iruka wonder what was going on.

_What do girls do during sleepovers? Do they talk about men? I hope they don't decide to give makeovers, I've had enough of that for one night. I honestly don't know what to do. Eh, maybe we'll just discuss clothes and jewelry, I can fake most of that._

Curious, Iruka glanced at the thing arrayed upon the table.

SWEET KAMI-SAMA!!

Iruka's mind practically blew a circuit at the sight of what lay upon the table.

_Oh no, I can't do this… Oh no…_There, displayed upon the table without any propriety were kits labeled "Door Swing: Turn any doorframe into the doorway to orgasmic love" and "Erotic Massage"; not to mention bottles of every flavor lubricant under the sun.

_What is this? Sweet Kami-sama, are those… are those sex toys? What kind of sleep over is this?_

His hand quickly grabbed hold of Anko. "What kind of sleepover is this?"

She practically laughed in his face. "This isn't a sleepover, it's a Slumber Party."

"What?"

Again with the long-suffering sigh. "It's a party that sells things to sexually empower women and to spice up love lives."

"You dragged me to a sex toy party?" Iruka put his hands over his face, feeling his cheeks burn as the blood rushed through them. _Kami-sama…. This is worse than reading Icha Icha…. This is real. _

"Oh come off it Iruka, this is a prime time to be more comfortable with the idea of sex. Stop blushing like this'll make you lose your innocence. Besides, they sell some sex manuals that I'm sure you _and Kakashi _will appreciate." Her grin reminded Iruka of some evil demon baring down upon their prey.

" I really hate you right now." He whispered.

"That's ok, 'cause you and Kakashi will _love _me late." This time the smile held a sexual promise to it. Iruka blushed and looked back to the table where the Hostess was starting to hand out catalogues. Everyone was given a clipboard with a list of items on it, basically their buying checklist.

And so it began. The Hostess greeted everyone with a smile and immediately began to talk about the products on the table. She started with the lubricants, passing around samples for everyone to taste and feel.

"This lubricant rewets itself when you do." The Hostess came around putting a drop of the stuff on everyone's finger, telling them to rub it in until it dries then, lick it. Iruka frowned as he rubbed the stuff between his fingers, not enjoying the slippery feel. When it had dried, he looked around at the other women and then licked his fingers like the Hostess had advised. His fingers instantly became slippery again.

_Well, I bet that's handy._

After another round of tasting lubricants, they were told they were going to play a game.

"The game is called 'Have You Ever'. I'm going to say a sentence and if you have ever done it, move one seat to you right. The first person to make it all the way back to your seat is the winner. Everybody got that?" The Hostess looked around at the nodding faces and then read the first sentence off her paper.

"Have you ever had sex in a hot tub?" Several of the women, including Anko, moved one seat over. Iruka felt himself blush. That was definitely something he didn't need to know about his friend.

"Have you ever bnen caught in the act?" Even more women moved this time, again including Anko.

The list of "have you evers" went on for at least five minutes and still Iruka had not moved from his seat. Self consciously glanced at everyone else who moved, Iruka felt that his virginity was very obvious right now.

"Have you ever had sex with multiple people at the same time?" This time only one person moved; dear old Anko had made it all the way back to her seat.

"Yay, I win." She giggled as she went up to claim her prize—a position pillow.

All the women laughed, chattering about the things they'd done, when the Hostess asked. "Was there anyone that _didn't _move?"

Iruka knew that he'd gone white, he had felt all the color drain from his face. Trembling, he raised his hand. "Me."

The Hostess gave his a kind smile. "You get a prize too." She place a small box in his hands.

The box contained little bottles each labeled with a different flavor. The box itself was labeled "Oral Gel". He gave it a confused stare before leaning over to Anko.

"What's this used for?"

"It numbs the back of your throat so you can go down farther. Plus it makes things down south taste better." She stated simply.

"Oh." Was all Iruka said in return.

The rest of the party displayed all the different toys one could purchase. Some were even passed around so that the women could hold them, feeling the different settings before making a decision on which to buy. When the vibrating, awkwardly twisting toy reached Iruka, he was too embarrassed to even touch the thing, let alone think about buying it. So he quickly transferred it to Anko who gave an announced to everyone how much she loved this particular toy and that her's was purple.

When the time came for everyone to go order what they wanted, Iruka practically flew out the door, having had enough of the constant sex talk. He said hurried goodbyes and raced home in the dark all the way to his flat near the Academy.

Quickly unlocking the door, he ran inside and quickly dropped the Sexy no Jutsu. However once doing so certain articles of clothing became awkward and tight. Angrily fumbling with the buttons on the blouse, he attempted to take the thing off without damaging it. He had just walked into the bedroom when he unbuttoned the last button, allowing the blouse to gape open and expose the white lace bra that had held his feminine curves. The latches of the bra definitely weren't cooperating with his fingers.

"Iruka? Why are you wearing a bra?"

The man in question nearly jumped out of his skin (and clothes) as he suddenly realized that someone was draped across his bed, staring at his exposed skin. An unmasked Kakashi smiled, waving a hand. "Yo."

A nervous chuckle greeted him in return. "It's a long story."

"Really?" His lover raised an eyebrow. "Need some help with that bra?"

Iruka was practically turning around in circles trying to undo the bra. "Yes, please!!"

That graceful body that he loved moved from the bed, coming to stand behind the schoolteacher. Warm hands caressed his back before moving to the bra latches, which came undone with a small movement of Kakashi's long sensual fingers. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief as the bra no longer constricted his chest. Leaning back into his lover's arms, the schoolteacher let pale hands roam all over his chest and turned his head to meet soft lips.

The kiss deepened and Iruka turned to face Kakashi, the Jounin's hands moving in slow strokes down Iruka's sides to his hips.

"Hey, Iruka." Kakashi pulled his lips from the kiss, allowing the smaller man to rest a brunette head upon his chest. Iruka's body was hot all over, aching with need, especially after that party where things were displayed everywhere, practically inciting lusty thoughts of his boyfriend with every glance. _I could give in. I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind that I'm not very experience, in fact he'll probably teach me. Ah…Kami-sama, I want it badly._

"Hmm?" Iruka nuzzled his lover's chest.

"What's this?" Kakashi held something up, something in a box.  
Iruka blushed at the sight of the Oral Gel. Then, in a moment of overcoming his prudishness and virginity, Iruka smiled. "Here. Let me show you."

* * *

Gah, this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. I'm not very good with talking about sex, so I tried to keep it somewhat clean. Please read and tell me what you think. It's certainly not my best work. And sadly, I kind of based Iruka off myself at my first Slumber Party(boy, was that an awkward event. LOL)

--SemperVenice


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so it's been a while since I've done anything other than review on , but I had a case of writers block, then reality came knocking and I had to go do academic things. Originally this was supposed to be just a oneshot, but I was inspired. So I hope you like it. I'll probably add one more chapter at least...

* * *

Slumber Party CH 2

The Missions Office was rather quiet that morning. Everything was neatly organized. A few plants sat on the windowsill giving a sense of tranquility to the office. The sun shone through the window illuminating the empty desk where a desk clerk _should be. _

"Where is Iruka?" Genma asked aloud to no one in particular, searching around for the chuunin. It wasn't like Iruka to be late for work; hell, Iruka would show up to work even if he was on his deathbed. So where the hell was he on this glorious sunny Friday morning?

Genma glanced back to the empty desk. Nope, still no Iruka. He scoffed at himself for actually getting up this early to turn in his mission report. If he had known that Iruka would be a no show, his ass would still be sleeping in a nice warm bed. _This is what I get when I try to be responsible. _

The faint patter of footsteps came from the stairwell, warning Genma of an impending arrival. But listening to the cadence of the footsteps, he wrinkled his brow. This didn't sound like a normal pair of running feet; something about the beat was wrong, wrong enough to be noticed by sound alone. _Who the hell is that?_

No sooner had he thought the question, Iruka limped through the door. Death looked healthier.

Raccoon-like rings darkened Iruka's eyes which were heavily lidded with fatigue. Chocolate hair poked out of the chuunin's pony in every direction and his cloths were barely on: his shirt wasn't fully pulled down with his arm still hanging out of it entirely and his pants were completely undone. Kami-sama only knows what held those pants in place. All in all, Iruka looked like a sleep-deprived raccoon with a limp.

"Rough morning?" Genma asked around his senbon as the little brunette hobbled over to his desk.

"Something like that." Sitting down cautiously as if he expected the chair to explode on contact, Iruka sighed with relief when his bottom safely settled down. It was still so very tender. _When I told him to take my virginity last night, I DID NOT mean take it and run with it. I give up my prudish ways and he immediately brings out the '365 Sexual Positions' book. I'm never going to let him talk me into doing that again. NEVER. I have learned my lesson. I think if I ever hear the words "pile driver" or "wheel barrow" again I will punch him. _(AN: I'm assuming you all know EXACTLY who this "he" is…) _Stupid Slumber Party and that stupid oral gel._ The minty taste still lingered in his mouth.

Genma watched the chuunin wiggle in his chair, his face occasionally contorting with discomfort. Realization hit with a bright smile. _Iruka you bad, bad boy!! _

"So what happened? Kakashi play a little too roughly with the virgin?"

The tan blanched from the poor little man's face. _It never ends, _he thought despairingly. Genma kept staring in a manner that reminded the chuunin of a cat watching a meal. "Nothing happened." Iruka lied, collecting his papers from the desk. Hopefully, the jounin would leave it at that…

"Uh-huh. That doesn't explain the chair dance."

Iruka looked up in confusion. "The chair dance?"

To his embarrassment, Genma proceeded to imitate Iruka's "chair dance". The jounin rubbed his buttocks, making pained sounds, shifting around as if to find a comfortable position. Then all of a sudden he stopped. "That's what you're doing in your chair."

"I am not." It was hard to denial the fact, but Iruka's peace of mind was at stake here. _I should just be thankful that he's the only one to see—_

"Good morning!" Anko sang out as she pranced into the Missions Office. Everything seemed brighter as she walked in, her smile lighting up the entire room. All in all she looked stunning and peppy, two words that Iruka had never thought to describe Anko. '_She looks well fuc—' _His mental sentenced was interrupted by Genma.

"You obviously got laid last night." His eyebrows quirked while his eyes took in the dazzling quality that lingered around the kunoichi.

"Yep, all thanks to my Slumber Party. The Forever Lover cream keeps things going all night long." She grinned.

Meanwhile Iruka slowly tried to slide under his desk, hoping that Anko wouldn't see him and wouldn't ask any inappropriate questions. Unfortunately with his tender bottom and sore back, he didn't get very far before the she saw his flaming red face.

"So… Iruka." She grinned down at him, much like the way Genma had. "Did that Oral gel get the 'job' done?"

_Someone kill me now. _The fire hot blood burning in his blushing cheek nearly melted his expression off. Some part of him wished it had. "Yes.." That single word barely made it past his lips, but it was enough to make Anko grin even harder.

"I think Iruka got more than just oral." Genma whispered conspiratorially. Anko's eyes became the size of large coins. Ducking under his desk didn't prepare Iruka for what was about to happen. Turning his face away, Iruka tensed his muscles, bracing for the explosion.

A shrill squeal went through the air. Two feminine remarkably strong arms wrapped themselves around Iruka. The little chuunin gasped as oxygen soon became an issue.

"You finally got laid! Oh how was it?" She received no answer from the blue-faced chuunin whose mouth desperately tried to suck in oxygen. "Oh sorry."

Iruka gasped in a grateful mouthful of air, then winced as he tried to settle back into a comfortable position in his chair. The aching muscles in his back had protested the sudden hug from a very enthusiastic Anko.

Purple* eyes narrowed. "Are you okay, Iruka?"

Nodding, his hands smoothed over his lower back, ironing out the pain there. "I'm fine. It's supposed to hurt after your first time isn't it?"

"You look a little more than 'hurt'. Didn't Kakashi know to take it easy on you?"

Genma noticed how the little man threw him a cautious glance. He looked between the two and said, "Okay, I'll leave so you two can chat."

Placing his mission report on Iruka's desk, the senbon user walked out. He'd find out what had been said later. He knew all Anko's kinks…

Now that they were alone in the office, Anko turned back to her friend. His face was tired, a little pinched with discomfort. Sitting on the edge of his desk, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Iruka gave a frustrated laugh. "The way you two keep asking me that makes it sounds like Kakashi's abusing me."

Anko rolled her eyes. "We all know he'd never do that, but Kakashi doesn't have a way of doing things half assed." That particular comment earned her a raised eyebrow. "Well, alright, he definitely half asses his mission reports but other than that, Kakashi is good at what he does and he does a thorough job. So is that what happened?"

It took a moment for Iruka to think out what he was about to say. "I wanted him to take me. I truly did, but it seems like we over did it by a landslide. At first he was very gentle, then once we had officially 'done it' he whipped out the book of sexual positions. I think last night was the dam bursting for him. He's been without sex since we started dating—"

A waved hand interrupted him. Anko's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You mean that you've been sexually starving one of Konoha's renowned perverts?" At Iruka's tiny nod, she lost herself in laughter. "Iruka, I'm surprised that Kakashi could restrain himself for so long. Now that's stamina." She giggled.

"I know. He was very patient with me and I'm very happy to have shared my first time with him." He paused for a moment.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming." Anko asked rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Well, you said it yourself. Kakashi is a sexual pervert, so what if simple sex with me isn't good enough. I don't know if I can take many more 'Wheelbarrows' or anything like that. But I want to please him, so I need to be adventurous."

"Iruka, you're an idiot. Kakashi is madly in love with you. Everyone knows it just from the way he looks at you. I'm sure he's more than pleased with you. Don't doubt yourself. And if you really need adventure come to _my Slumber Party_ next month." She smiled. "I'm sure the updated catalogue can help you out with your 'adventurous' sex life."

Iruka's face blanched yet again. Anko just smiled.

~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~

So what do you think? I'm a little worried that this chapter didn't flow and doesn't make much sense... Please review, it makes my day brighter. :-)

--SemperVenice


	3. Chapter 3: Doubting Kakashi

OK, this should please you!!! :-) Ever have those stories that you've been working on for a long time but no matter how you write it, you don't like what you've written? So... that means... I'm seriously re-planning "The Prince and His Dolphin", I really want it to be epic... and let's face it, I'm not an epic writer. Meanwhile, let me know what you think of this chapter. Working on the next chapter. :-)

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! And a special shout out to Brian (B-RY!!!!! You better read this!!!)

* * *

Slumber Party: Chapter Three.

People bustled around the Missions Office. Papers exchanged hands and shinobi lingered for the latest gossip. The day had progressed fairly calmly despite the earlier embarrassing conversation with Genma and Anko. Iruka felt relieved that his interrogator had finally left him to do his job. It would have been even more embarrassing if Anko had stayed much longer; the woman had almost launched into a list of items Iruka should buy from the next Slumber Party in order to make sex more appealing to him. Luckily Iruka had leap from his chair in time to cover her mouth just as a report bearing shinobi had walked through the door. Anko's help was amiably appreciated but truly meant for a less public arena. Before she left, the purple haired kunoichi left him some painkillers for his "back ache" which made his day infinitely more bearable.

His mind continuously wandered back to think of his physical pain's source: none other than the Legendary Copy-Nin himself, Kakashi Hatake. Would Kakashi get bored with him now that they've had sex? Getting into Iruka's pants had been Kakashi's first goal when they both started dating and now that the goal had been fulfilled, Iruka worried over the future of their relationship. _Would he really want to stay with me?_ The past rumors of Kakashi's infamous one night stands kept compacting the doubts in the chuunin's heart. One incident in particular had left behind a wake of numerous men and women after Kakashi's sex rampage, none of them very happy with the Copy-Nin's get-in and get-out attitude.

_That happened years ago though, back when Kakashi was full-time ANBU. He'd never do that to me, I'm sure of it._ His head lowered into his hands and his frown deepened. _Then again, that's probably what the others thought too, right before he dumped them. Kami-sama, was he just using me? Was I just a challenge to him? A virgin with seriously prude ideas about relationships who had no intentions of having sex. Was it a game?_ Pink lips pulled into a wry smile. _Ha, to him I practically advertised "participation required, prize inside". But if the whole relationship was another notch on Kakashi's bedpost, shouldn't I have noticed? Something should have jumped out at me waving its arms screaming "get out while you can." _

Iruka shook his head. _What am I doing? Anko was just talking about how much Kakashi loved me. I'm probably worrying over nothing. Kakashi will pop in to seduce me any minute now. _

Chocolate eyes stared out at the doorway, observing the comings and goings of the reporting shinobi. Papers fluttered in the constant movement within the Missions Office, shinobi had begun forming lines as they waited to turn in their reports. Yet Iruka became too busy to notice the comings and goings of the shinobi as a line started to form in front of his desk. Papers exchanged quickly and Iruka kept repeating the same things over and over.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Did a genin write this? Do it again."

"Where's the report?"

The shinobi of Konoha never failed to surprise him with their lack of effort put into the mission report. Only one had _ever_ impressed him.

"GOOD MORNING, GLORIOUS TEACHER OF KONOHA."

The loud voice left his ears ringing. Gai-sensei had made it through the entire line quietly only to explode into epic greeting directly in front of poor Iruka's desk.

"Gai-sensei, we've talked about this. I'm sitting right here, there's no need to yell or announce every sentence to the world. Alright?" It was like speaking to an overenthusiastic child. Gai merely nodded his head, eyes wide with innocence. He quietly held out his mission report. Iruka glance over it. _Yep, the only one that can impress me._ The paper was crisp with a sparkly green border with the sections colour coded for easy reading. A fragrant smell lingered around it too.

"What's today's scent Gai-sensei." He lifted the paper to his nose, gently inhaling the perfume.

"Lavender" Gai giggled. Every paper he ever turned in had a different _pleasant _smell, which gave the excitable green adult kudos in Iruka's book.

"Thank you for all your hard work" The paper went in the bin with the other papers of lesser quality.

"Um…Iruka-sensei?" Gai hesitated. Looking up from filing the report, Iruka raised his eyebrows. _What does he want? OH!! _Realization startled him and he laughed as he reached into his desk.

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I forgot." He held out a green lollipop to the jounin. Again Gai gave a giggle then plopped the lollipop in his mouth.

"Farewell, glorious Iruka. May you day be bright and relaxing." The door closed behind him, which cued comments from the shinobi still in line.

"How come we don't get lollipops, Iruka?" one asked, waving a ragged piece of cloth. _His mission report no doubt. _

"Gai-sensei _earns_ a lollipop because his mission reports never look like that." A tanned finger pointed to the trash the man waved. The other shinobi snickered and Iruka got right back to work.

The day shift was almost over. As the sun began to set, so did Iruka's heart. Kakashi hadn't shown up at all today. The doubts that had plagued him earlier were now stirring again. The clock ticked and when Iruka looked again he felt his heart drop further. The Mission's Office was closed, closed and Kakashi had not shown up all day.

"Stay calm, he's probably off saving some squirrel or something. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The crowds in Konoha's streets slowly thinned as the sunlight faded. People turned to indoor activities, their voices and lights creating a surreal grey environment in the once bustling streets. The grey that surrounded him only served to deepen Iruka's mood as his feet strode towards his apartment. It hurt him to think that Kakashi had not even bothered to show up today, especially after last night. Usually Kakashi would pop in all the time just to see how the 'little sensei' was doing. And the fact, Iruka's boyfriend was nowhere to be found the day after Iruka shared a part of himself that no one else had touched made the chuunin's thoughts of abandonment and one night stands more plausible. _I just hope that isn't the case. _

The little porch of his apartment came into view with its hanging plant baskets and the wind chime tinkling softly in the cool night breeze. Iruka put his key in the door—and stopped. Someone was in his apartment. He could sense their chakra, yet his limited skills did not tell him who the chakra belonged to.

His pulse increased. _Kakashi?,_ he wondered, pushing the door open. Hitting the light switch chocolate eyes searched for the telltale silver spikes only to find… a dog?

Pakkun waved a paw at the sensei. "Boss sent me. He's on a mission. That's all." And with a 'poof' the little brown pug disappeared.

* * *

So, how was it?

--SemperVenice


End file.
